


Tension Begs For

by servecobwebheadaches



Series: NaNoRyRo 2015 [4]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, NaNoRyRo, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servecobwebheadaches/pseuds/servecobwebheadaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex scene. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension Begs For

**Author's Note:**

> Late NaNoRyRo entry 4. The word count is a strange little coincidence.

Ryan had Brendon's wrists tightly pinned to the mattress, Brendon's whole body sunken down on top of the bed where Ryan held him. Brendon's breathing was heavy, pupils hugely blown while he looked up at Ryan. Brendon was hard, naked, and Ryan hadn't even touched his body aside from removing his clothes. Brendon knew better than to ask Ryan to do anything, at that point, knowing it would make Ryan just drag on the teasing more.

Brendon needed to be touched, and Ryan's hands were occupied around Brendon's wrists, stopping Brendon from touching himself. Ryan kept a torturously long eye contact with Brendon, slowly leaning forward more to place a kiss on Brendon's lips. He licked around Brendon's tongue, letting Brendon whimper and squirm underneath him. He could feel Brendon's hard cock ghost across his stomach with how he was hovering over Brendon, and he pulled his mouth away from Brendon's. Brendon's eyes were pleading with Ryan, to which Ryan gently ran his fingertips over Brendon's chest. In an exaggerated reaction to Ryan's touch, Brendon arched his back, exposing his long neck and tossing his head into the pillows. Ryan smirked deviously. "You wanna play?" He asked Brendon.

Brendon nodded slightly, lips parted and dark.

"Let's play," Ryan said. Ryan kept a firm grip on Brendon's wrists, and started his way on kissing down Brendon's body. "Let me hear you, baby boy," Ryan instructed. He showered Brendon's collarbone with kisses, Brendon sighing in response. "You can't touch me or yourself," Ryan said, and thumbed over Brendon's wrists. He made his way down to the end of Brendon's ribs, where the skin became softer and more sensitive. "No begging and no pain." Ryan avoided Brendon's hard cock, moving his lips down to the crease between Brendon's hip and thigh. "And you can't come until I tell you to."

Brendon's eyes rolled back in his head at that—he was already turned on to the point of feeling close, he didn't know how he would be able to wait much longer. Ryan had already brought lube and condoms into the room, so Brendon knew what he was going to do, he just didn't know if he was going to have to hold out until Ryan was finished.

Ryan pushed two fingers into Brendon, no warning, and Brendon groaned at the stretch. Ryan's fingers brushed Brendon's prostate, and Brendon reacted loudly. Ryan laughed softly and pulled his fingers out. "You want my cock?" Ryan said.

"Yes, baby, please—"

"Good." Ryan rolled on the condom and used a considerate amount of lube before pushing in, deliberate, watching Brendon's face. "That's good, Brendon," Ryan whined. "You feel so good." Brendon was trying to buck his hips up into Ryan's slow thrusts, wanting to pound into him hard.

Ryan sped up a bit with his own desperation, Brendon's tight heat pleasing around him. Brendon moaned with Ryan's cock dragging against his prostate. Ryan pulled both of Brendon's arms over his head, so Ryan only had to use one of his hands to trap both of Brendon's together. Ryan snapped his hips into Brendon's faster, panting.

Brendon's body was jerking, feeling Ryan thrusting harder and jolts of pleasure when Ryan's cock pressed into his prostate. Ryan moved his free hand down Brendon's body, gripping Brendon's hard cock. Ryan thumbed over the head of it and Brendon nearly cried out. "Baby, please, can I come?" Brendon asked, rutting into Ryan's hand.

"Not yet."

Brendon's cock twitched when Ryan thrusted in again. His muscles contracted against Ryan's cock in trying to hold back from coming. And that was it, that made Ryan come, the extra pressure on his cock. Ryan fucked Brendon through it, still holding Brendon's cock but not letting Brendon come. Brendon had broken a sweat, moans loud, constant, and incoherent.

"Okay, it's okay, lover, you can come," Ryan finally said. He stroked Brendon's cock one more time before Brendon was spilling in his hand, crying out Ryan's name.

Brendon laid there, blissed out and relaxed, and Ryan waited for him to come down from his orgasm to pull out. "Thanks for letting me come," Brendon hummed, still in a daze.

Ryan touched the head of Brendon's over sensitive cock, making him pliant. "Of course."


End file.
